The Begining
by Sky79
Summary: A woman who Logan has worked with many times has come back into his life. What does she want and can she be trusted? And what will happen to the mutants if he doesn't help her? Ch. 2 up and more to follow.
1. Chapter 1

There was a small pub that was located near the woods. The woods were located on the outskirts of a small town. Most of who visited this pub was either people passing through or locals. The local's consisted of people who were small minded, ones that always thought they were right and others who didn't see things their way were the small minded ones. The closest city was two hours away. Within the pub sat a man, wearing a brown leather jacket, at the bar, having a beer and listening to the chatter of a group of guys over in a booth talking about some mutant they saw on the news. They were saying things, like how the mutant was weak and how one of them could have taken them out, as it was easy for the army to capture them. They began to laugh. Mutants were getting a bad reputation, due to a rouge group who were busting up official buildings. Thanks to them, the army has stepped in to round up all mutants, no matter what. The man at the bar sighed to himself as he took another sip of his beer. He was trying his best to keep his feelings in check to what he was over hearing. He hated how others talked about mutants, especially since he was a mutant himself. A few minutes passed by till the group left and a woman walked in. The woman was very attractive and some of the other men in the bar took notice right away. The woman walked up to the bar and took a seat next to him.

"What do you want Cyndal?" the man said to her, not looking at her.

"Nice to see you too, Logan." she said to him. "You always have a way with words. "

"You always have a way of showing up when you need something." he told her. She looked over to him and smiled.

"That may be true, but I don't need anything this time. Just thought I should give you some info."

"And that would….." he started to say when a group of armed men busted into the bar, wearing what looked to be army uniforms. The man in charge looked right towards where Cyndal and Logan sat, who in return was looking at him.

"Everyone remain calm. We are only here to take them." the man told the others in the bar while pointing towards them. "Please, come peacefully." he added.

"Friends of yours?" Logan asked Cyndal. She just shrugged. She then began to change to her true form. Her eyes went cat like and her nails began to grow which also resembled that of a cat. "I don't do peacefully." Logan told the man as his razor sharp metal claws came out.

"I was looking forward to this." the man said with a sinister smile. The whole bar fled when they all saw what was about to happen. The other army men that were behind him came inside in a hurry, their guns ready and aimed at the mutants. Logan took them in with his feral senses, noting where and how many there was in the room. Cyndal was the first to make her move. She moved as swiftly, dodging the shots that were aimed at her as she leaped behind the men and kicked them upward before kicking them back into a wall. Logan was disarming the men by cutting their weapons in half before stabbing them. They kept this up as they made their escape. Once they reached Logan's bike, they hoped on and left. The man was amazed at what he witnessed.

"Lt. Daniels, should we go after them?" the second-in-command asked him.

"No. Let them go for now. Get the others who are still alive medical attention. And let the other units know that the mutant Cyndal is with Wolverine." he told him. "And if they come in contact with them, that I want both alive, along with the disk she stole." he added.

"Yes sir."

Some time passed before Logan stopped. He wanted to make sure he made some distant from them. They headed into the woods, a place they could hide till he could figure out what was going on. Cyndal sat down on the ground, her back to a tree, looking over her wounds. She was still in her true form. Just as she was tending to her wounds, Logan made a fist with his left hand and extended his claws and stabbed the tree with them, missing her head by inches. She knew he was going to do that, that's why she didn't even flinch.

"Mind explaining what the hell just happened back there." he said as he took his claws from the tree and put them away.

"Just some angry renegade army men. Guess they found out about me swiping their disk."

"What disk?"

"Just this disk." she told him as she unzipped her jacket pocket and took out a mini-disk. "This is the info I was going to tell you about before we were rudely interrupted. This disk has blueprints on a device that the humans are trying to create to destroy our kind. And it's worse than those sentinels." she told him. She put the disk back into her pocket just as Logan sat down near her.

"You weren't planning on giving me that, were you?" he asked her.

"I was. When I picked up your scent and knew you were in the area, I was hoping I could give it to you so you could take it back to the X-Men." she told him.

"That wouldn't have worked out. I'm taking a break from the team. Let's just say I'm not on good terms at the moment." he informed her. He was sitting on the other side of the tree, right next to her. She quickly turned herself towards him when she heard that, a smile came to her face.

"So, what did you do?" she asked him, her cat eyes peering into him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on," she said as she got closer to him. "You can tell me."

"Drop it." he told her as he stared at her.

"You're no fun to talk to."

"Yeah, just like you're no fun to be around." The tension between the two of them was high. So high, that it was driving them crazy. They both stared at each other for a moment before she got up and walked away. She knew that if she didn't get away from him, he would start something in her that she wouldn't like the outcome of. She took a few deep breaths, trying to relax, her arms crossed, while she paced back and forth. She looked back at Logan.

"You know what, I'll take this info to someone else who may be able to help." she yelled back to him.

"Fine by me." he replied back as he got up. She watched him walk by.

"Logan, why do you have to be like this?" she asked him. He stopped but didn't look back at her.

"You hurt me the last time we worked together. I trusted you, but as soon as you got what you wanted, you high tailed it outta there." he told her, remembering back to that day.

"It wasn't my choosing." she explained. He looked back at her.

"I don't like that word 'choosing'. You keeping something from me?" he said to her. She began to cuss herself under her breath. She looked to the ground for a moment before looking his way. She took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"Just promise not to kill me." she said to him. "Those men back there, I know them, they know me. I kind of use to work for them. They're part of a special ops group to capture renegade mutants. Like the one we went after last year that escaped that prison. I wasn't there to collect Intel from the mutant, but to lead them to where he was located. I was having a hard time tracking him down, that's why I called on you. I didn't know what was going to happen. When the building came down, I was going to go back and save you. But they wouldn't let me. They actually wanted you to die. They wanted me to leave you behind; they said that you were a danger to them. I'm……I'm sorry." she said, waiting to see what would happen next. Logan was looking away now, trying his best to keep his anger and rage in check. He then started to walk away. "Logan, please! I'm sorry." she yelled to him.

"You've completely lost my trust." he said back. He stopped again. In a fast motion his claws came out and he lunged at her, knocking her onto her back. His right handed claws at her throat. "I should kill you for the pain you've caused me! You used me! You lied to me! Not to mention, you lead me on!" he yelled, his claws now touching the flesh of her throat.

"Kill me then, if it'll make you happy. But please, take the disk." she told him. He stared into her eyes, and she stared into his. He put his claws up and got off of her.

"As much as I would love to kill you, I can't." he told her as he helped her up. "You just better not be lying to me about this disk. Cause if for any reason you're here to lead them to me, I will kill you." he told her.

"Fine. But I'm being truthful about the disk. I won't lead you on anymore, I promise. When I found this info, that's when I called it quits."

"Good. We need to get moving." he told her.

Off in the distant sat a camouflage man up in a tree looking through the sight of a sniper rifle. It was aimed at Cyndal. He was waiting for the right moment as he watched the two of them talk.


	2. Chapter 2

As they started to walk away, a shot was fired through the air, hitting Cyndal in her left thigh. Logan looked in a hurry to where it came from as another shot came through, passing right by him, as if it were a warning shot to him. Cyndal fell to the ground, in pain. Logan quickly helped her up as they ran back to the tree they were at before, trying to take cover, as a few more shots ran pass.

"Why didn't you pick up their scent?" Cyndal asked Logan.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." he said to her.

"They must be masking their scent, then." she told him as she looked to her new wound. Her pant leg had a small hole to where the bullet had entered. Blood started to seep out. She cussed at the pain. Logan slowing looked around the tree, and another shot came his way. He pulled back in time before it could do anything.

"I think I know where they're at." he told her. "Stay here."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

The man in the tree smiled to himself as he watched Logan run towards his position.

"That's it, come to me, mutant." he said as he kept his sight on him. He shot again, this time right at Logan's right leg, hoping to slow him down. Logan took the shot but didn't stop. It was like it didn't even faze him. "Resilient bastard." the man whispered under his breath as he took another shot. Before he knew it, Logan seemed to vanish. He wasn't sure if maybe Logan ran behind another tree or was up in one. The man pulled away from his rifle for a moment, trying to find out what happened, when he heard something behind him. He slowly turned to look to find out that he was about to be in a world of pain, or worse, dead. Logan was able to reach him, and attacked him with amazing speed, knocking them both to the ground below. Logan had taken his claws and stabbed the guy in both his legs. The man had screamed as they fell. A loud thud was heard as they impacted. The man was knocked out, but wasn't dead. Logan then began to hear the propellers of a helicopter. He looked above; he couldn't see it, as the trees blocked his view. Cyndal heard it too, and was trying to get up. He made his way back towards her, his wounds healing. Cyndal was limping towards him just as another 'chopper was heard coming their way.

"We need to get out of here, and quick." Logan said as he helped her out, making their way towards his bike.

"I know a place we can go." she told him as they made their way out of the woods. He helped her onto the bike before getting on. The 'choppers didn't seem to notice them as they got away. They headed towards a lake that was fifty miles away from where they were. A cabin was located there. One that belonged to Cyndal's parents. When they passed on, she inherited it. While Cyndal unlocked the front door, Logan made sure to hide his bike, which he hid within some tall bushes that were behind the cabin. Once he went inside, he saw Cyndal was sitting on the couch, trying to remove the bullet that was lodged in her thigh. She wasn't having any luck, so he decided that he would help her.

"I can do a better job." he told her as he walked over. "It may hurt though." She didn't reject as he made only one of his claws come out, part way. He then slowly began to enter it within the wound. New blood began to come out as he went a bit deeper, she cringed a bit. He was then able to pop the bullet out with no problem. He then used a cloth that was near her that she had gotten. He used it to wrap it around the wound. He then got up and began to make his way towards a table. She moved herself around to see him.

"I wish I had your power." she said to him.

"My healing factor? No you don't." he informed her.

"And why not?"

"I'll tell ya why. 'Cause you can't die. You have no idea how many times I've died and come back. That and you end up out living others, like ones you love." he told her. She could tell that he was upset about her saying that. She turned back around, to let him be. Logan noticed a newspaper that was on the table, dated two days ago. He picked it up and looked at the front page. The headline read 'New Mutant Tracking Device'. He scanned the article and read that a prototype was to be reveled in a week. He then put the paper down and looked to Cyndal, who was now lying on the couch.

"What's on that disk?" he asked.

"Info about a prototype."

"It wouldn't happen to be this, would it?" he asked as he tossed the newspaper on her. She looked down to her chest were it lay. She picked it up and began to read it. She jerked up when she read about the revel.

"Damn them!" she yelled. "I didn't think they had one made yet." she said upset. "We have to destroy it."

"Just what does this thing do?" he asked her.

"It tracks mutants and apprehends them. If the mutant resists, it's programmed to kill them. It also has a function that can read what powers a mutant has and its AI tells it how to go about the capture. But the worst thing is, it's made of a strong metal. Probably as strong as your skeleton. " she told him.

"Probably? I bet you I could take it on, with no problem." he told her. She looked to him.

"You're so full of yourself." she said while holding back a laugh. "Looks like we need to head to New York city. Just where I was heading before I ran into you." she told him. "You up for it, or are you scared you're going to run into them?"

"I'm going. I want to see this damn thing and give it what it deserves." he told her.

"Good." she said as she tossed the paper to the floor and lay back down. "I need a cat nap." she told him. "You can take the bedroom, if you want."

Logan sighed to himself as he went back to table and sat, thinking about things before he decided to lie down. He knew that they would be on the road for some time as they were four states away from New York. So a little nap began to sound good. He walked into the bedroom and took off his jacket and tossed it on one side of the bed before taking off his boots and shirt. He then lay down in the bed and closed his eyes.

Logan didn't seem to sleep good at all, as he tossed and turned, as he does a lot. He's lived a hard life, and nightmares seem to be the only thing that fills his head as he sleeps. Old and new memories ran through his mind, good and bad. Memories of past missions with the X-Men, ones that didn't go right. The one where he went berserk and attacked his fellow teammates. The anger and rage he kept pent up had finally came out, one of the reasons he was taking a break from them. Then his nightmare changed as he saw Cyndal walk towards him, begging and pleading for him to help her, to find a mutant that she had to speak with. He then saw as the apartment building they were in come crashing down on them, his nightmare making Cyndal laugh a sinister laugh. He then woke in a cold sweat, sitting up in the bed. He got up and made his way back to the living room. Cyndal was awake and had the TV on.

"Was wondering when you were getting up. Had them nightmares again, huh." she said to him as she kept her eyes on the TV.

"How long was I out for?"

"A few hours. It's almost eleven at night." she told him. "Logan, can I ask you something?" she said as she turned around on the couch to look at him, as he was standing behind her. She looked up at him.

"Ask me? Since when do you ask for permission to ask me something?" he said with a smirk.

"Why don't you ever open up? You know, talking about things may help get rid of those nightmares." she told him.

"I'm fine. I don't like talking about that stuff, you should know that." he said as he made his way around the couch and sat down.

"I'm only trying to help." she added, still looking at him. He looked to her and laughed.

"You, help me?" he said. "You're funny."

"I'm trying to change, ok." she said, upset. She went back to watching the TV program. He was still looking at her.

"Alright. I'll let you know when I need help." he told her as he then too began to watch the TV. What was playing was some old variety show. It was in black and white and seemed kind of bland in some parts. "What the hell are we watching?"

"I don't know. Nothing else good on." she told him. "We leaving in the morning?"

"Yea. The sooner we get there the better."

"Logan."

"Yea."

"I'm sorry. I really am." she told him as she began to feel guilt for the things she did to him in the past. "I didn't mean to lie to you, I didn't want to hurt you, I was only following orders," she said as she went on, trying to tell him how she felt over the whole matter, she glanced towards the ground as she was talking.

"It's ok." he said back as he patted her on her leg so she would calm down.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked, looking at him once again, hoping he did.

"I didn't say that. At least, not yet." he informed her. "Maybe once all this is said and done, then, maybe." he added. "You really hurt me, and you have yet to prove to me that you're truly sorry."

"Fair enough." she said as she went back to the program, her feelings staying the same.


End file.
